Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $14\dfrac{4}{12}+12\dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {14} + {\dfrac{4}{12}} + {12} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {14} + {12} + {\dfrac{4}{12}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=26 + {\dfrac{4}{12}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 26 + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 26+\dfrac{1}{3}+\dfrac{1}{3}$ Add the fractions: $= 26+\dfrac{2}{3}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 26\dfrac{2}{3}$